


Mind Your Head

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-19
Updated: 2006-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared bumps his head. Jensen is totally not responsible. (You can't prove anything.) </p><p>
  <i>"I suggest if you're gonna kiss it better, you do a proper job of it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> first I comment!schmooped for ￼autumnfades twice, and then it turned into porn that was too long for a comment. ~~I still can’t believe I porned.~~  
>  beta by the lovely ￼autumnfades, as well. :)

Jared opens the fridge and almost disappears inside it. Jensen cranes his neck and looks over the back of the sofa, ready to shout "bring more beer while you're at it!" at Jared, but he trails off after "beer", frowning, because he can't see his friend. At all. "Jared?"  
When Jared doesn’t answer, Jensen gets up and walks into the kitchen. After all, he's Dean Winchester, and he's going to investigate the matter.

Jared is rummaging around in the depths of the fridge, and really, Jensen never knew their fridge was _that_ deep. Nearly all of Jared's upper body is hidden by shelves stacked with milk and cheese and chocolate. Jensen chuckles at the sight of Jared being almost swallowed by the fridge. Jared looks a bit a bear on a honey hunt. On second consideration, that comparison is probably quite accurate. Jensen abandons the train of thought before he can start throwing a giggle fit - he might've overdosed on the caffeine again - and stretches to get the beer off the top shelf.

Of course even half of Jared is still a rather large half, so Jensen has to stand on tip toes and his hips rub against Jared's ass as he's trying to get a good grip on the second beer bottle. There's a grunt somewhere down in the fridge, followed by a dull thud and some cursing. Jensen just manages to grab the bottle that was threatening to fall and takes a quick step back, giving Jared room to crawl out of the fridge.

"Dude, are you alright?" Jensen inquires after seeing the pained look on Jared's face.  
Jared rubs the back of his head and grins lopsidedly. "Yeah, just banged my head. Guess I gotta be more careful, huh?"  
"I haven't given you a bump, have I?" Jensen raises a quizzical eyebrow at Jared and touches the place on Jared's head that Jared's been tentatively rubbing, feeling over the sensitive skin.  
"Nah, I think it'll be fine. My mom always used to say my head was thicker than anything she knew." Jared smiles sheepishly and Jensen feels a tension he didn't even know was there draining from his body. Looks like Jared didn’t hurt himself seriously.  
"You better be careful, boy. I still need that pretty head of yours." He leans in and kisses Jared softly, letting his tongue slide over Jared's bottom lip quickly before petting him on the cheek and moving into the living room, popping the beers open and flopping down on the sofa again. "You coming or what?!"

***

"You can't just start something and then not finish, you know," Jared says conversationally as he saunters into the room. Jensen takes a sip of his beer (bless heaven for cool Lager) and draws his eyes away from the football game on TV. "Start what?"  
Jared sinks down on the sofa, sprawling his long legs, and rests his head comfortably in Jensen's lap. Jensen fingers are immediately in his hair, scratching his scalp just the way Jared likes it, and Jared doesn't hold back the low purr.

"I suggest if you're gonna kiss it better, you do a proper job of it." He smirks and reaches up to trace the rim of Jensen's ear with one finger. And now that's just foul play. Jared knows damn well that Jensen's ear is hotwired directly to his dick; has used it against him more times than Jensen cares to admit. But then again Jensen could never really say no to Jared.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint," Jensen whispers, breath hot against Jared's cheek. He starts licking his way into Jared's mouth, who opens his lips only too willingly, before kissing Jared thoroughly. Jared sighs happily and closes his eyes, letting himself fall into the kiss. His hand finds Jensen’s and they intertwine, their gentle kiss and squeezing fingers saying more than either of them is willing or able to articulate with words.

***

They kiss lazily for a while, without real intent, just savoring the taste and feel of each other. Jared's other hand has found its way under Jensen's shirt, rubbing the soft skin at the small of his back. Jensen hums contentedly and shifts his head a little, accidentally causing their noses to bump, making them both laugh.

"Better?" Jensen asks against Jared's lips, smiling.  
Jared pretends for a moment to actually ponder his answer, before his mouth breaks into a wicked grin. "I think you gave me another bump," he says.  
"Oh, really?" Jensen looks genuinely confused for a moment, before Jared snatches Jensen's hand and plants it firmly in his lap, letting Jensen feel the tent in his pants.

"Can you feel it?" Jared is visibly struggling to keep from laughing out loud. He knows he'll only get what he wants if he manages to play their little game a bit longer.  
"Oh, you’re right," Jensen answers, dead serious. "It's huge."

Jared can't help the small moan that escapes his lips when Jensen's fingers wrap around his erection. Even through his jeans it's welcome friction, and he bucks up into Jensen's hand.  
"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Jensen draws his hand away as if he's burnt himself. This time, Jared groans in frustration, but he can see the provocation in Jensen's sparkling eyes. Jared's never been one to back down when being challenged.

He swallows a snarky reply and instead settles on seductive. "Don't you think you should take a real close look at what you've done?" he suggests with a voice that leaves no doubts about his intentions.  
"You know what?" Jensen says, gently pushing Jared's head off his lap so he can stand up, "I think I just might."  
Jared huffs a little in surprise at that statement. That was almost too easy. Nevertheless, when Jensen motions for him to scoot further up the sofa so he can fit between Jared’s legs, he complies in an eager scramble of limbs.

Jensen settles himself on his stomach, face level with Jared's crotch, and Jared can feel himself getting even harder by the sheer thought of Jensen blowing him. His lover, however, isn't done playing their little game yet, because instead of working on getting Jared's cock into his mouth, he prods it gingerly with one finger, pretending to carefully examine the "bump". Jared doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I don't know about you, but people usually look with their eyes," he grinds out between clenched teeth. Somehow he has a feeling this won't end well. "And most of them can't see through clothing, either," he adds as an afterthought, thinking this should at least get him one step closer to a blowjob. To his credit, Jensen takes the hint, but to Jared's frustration, he also takes his sweet time popping open the button on Jared's jeans and dragging down the zipper. Jared swears he can hear _every. single. tooth._ give way.

"Gotta be extra careful not to cause any more bumps," Jensen says in way of explanation, and Jared secretly always thought Jensen to be a little bit sadistic. But then Jensen is pulling down Jared's pants in one smooth move, and Jared could bet he saw a flicker of surprise on Jensen's face when he realized Jared wasn't wearing anything underneath them. All he can see on Jensen's face now however, is hardly concealed lust. Jared grins and closes his eyes in anticipation.

Nothing happens.

When he opens them again, confused, he finds Jensen staring intently at Jared's hard cock. His hands are softly stroking Jared's thighs and belly, the feather light touches meant to tease more than to please, and Jared is getting a little bit impatient. His cock is starting to scream for attention.

" _Jensen_ ," he moans, silent plea in his voice.  
"That's my name." Jensen smiles innocently and Jared flexes his fingers, resisting the urge to smack his lover with a pillow. Or anything else he can get his hands on right now. "You were the one who said I should take a _look_ at it," Jensen reminds him mercilessly.  
Did Jared say a little sadistic? Make that _a lot_.

Jared knew this wouldn't end well. _Play the game_ , he reminds himself. _Just play the game and you’ll win._ With Jensen, it's always about playing things long enough.  
"How about you examine it a little closer?" Jared finally pants. If he weren't so achingly horny, he'd kick Jensen's ass right now. Or possibly walk away and hide in a dark corner. This is just too embarrassing to think about.

He squirms under Jensen's gaze and then gasps when his cock is suddenly somewhere _hotwetdelicious_. Jared lets out a strangled groan, head spinning with the sudden sensation of Jensen and tongue and _right there_ and oh god, it feels better than Jared remembered. It always does. Jensen's firm grip on Jared's hips prevents him from thrusting into Jensen's mouth, so Jared does the next best thing and takes a hold of Jensen's head, fingers fisting the short strands of hair.

Jensen pulls off with an obscenely wet sound and Jared thinks this is what dying must feel like.  
"This what you had in mind?" Jensen asks huskily, and Jared nods, pushing Jensen's head back down, watching Jensen through half-lidded eyes and whispering "Jensen" and "please" and "please, Jensen, need, oh god, _please_." Somewhere between kissing Jensen and getting his dick sucked, coherency has left Jared.

For once Jensen doesn't tease, but licks a wet stripe up Jared's cock and then curls his tongue in _just that spot oh god ohgodohgod_ and goes back to sucking Jared off effectively. It’s a few more moments of heaven and then Jared is coming hard, Jensen's name on his lips.

***

When Jared feels less like a dying fish on land, gasping for breath, and more like a human being again, Jensen greets him with a smirk. He takes a nonchalant sip from his by now surely warm beer and offers some to Jared, who pulls a face and shakes his head, because _ew_. Jensen simply grins, shrugs, and sets the bottle down on the couch table again before crawling up Jared's body. He presses a light kiss on the corner of Jared's mouth and holds his look for a moment.

"Good?" he asks, smirking self-confidently, and Jared laughs and nods.  
"Very good."  
"Looks like I took care of your bump," Jensen grins, petting Jared's soft, but still sensitive dick. It's almost enough to make Jared blush. Jensen catches the hand Jared's raised to cover his face with and pulls it towards himself, kissing Jared's pulse.

***

They lie for a bit in sated silence, before Jensen starts to fidget. Somehow, sex seems to be more rejuvenating than exhausting for the guy.  
"Y'know what?" Jensen asks Jared's collar bone.  
"What?"  
"I think you gave me a bump, too."  
Jared can feel Jensen pressing his own erection into Jared's thigh. He shifts, pressing his leg closer against Jensen. "Well, what do you know. Want me to have a _look_ at it?"

The grin on Jared's face might be classified as evil, because when it comes down to it? Payback's a bitch.


End file.
